Silas Vindr (Tides Bio)
'Silas Vindr is a 30 Year Old Humanoid Male 'Appearance' Medium height, approximately 5’ 11’ or so with long scraggly black hair with early streaks of white and gray. Wiry and lean if not muscular, he wears a knee length wolf pelt cloak which he harvested from the numbers of a roving pack on his home island over tanned sealskin pants and boots. 'Equipment' Silas carries the curved jawbone of the Gyorg he killed on his first spirit hunt. Used as a weapon and for channeling his powers. The jawbone is adorned with ritual bone beads and helmaroc feathers. Ritual tokens can be claimed from any beats that Silas kills and added to the jawbone staff. (these additional adornments would grant some sort of power up (within reason), such as a Zora fin or scale might allow him enhanced water abilities or greater prowess in or under, water etc) he also carries various items used in rituals such as an antlered headdress and a stone knife. 'Strengths' Silas is able to exercise some measure of control over the breath soul and its various forms (air/wind/spirit) and manipulate some beasts to do his bidding. He can create and manipulate gusts of wind. He is skilled with the bow, though he does not carry one and fights moderately well with his knife and jawbone. Can take on the injuries of the wounded, but only if they give in and allow him to take control of their breath soul for a time the risk being that If he gains control of ones breath soul whether they give it willingly or he takes it by force, he holds the power of life and death in his hands. 'Weaknesses' While his skills are great for hunting the beasts of the wild, they leave something to be desired when facing men and women. His wind, while somewhat powerful, is much more suited to defense, evasion and manipulation at this time. With only a stone knife and Gyorg jawbone he is weak to ranged attacks. If he takes the wounds of a person via their breath soul, he literally takes them meaning he has to be careful not to overdo it when/if he eases the pain of his comrades for fear of incapacitating himself. 'Background' Silas is a shaman hailing from an uncharted island off of the edge of the map. He left his tribal home to further his knowledge and learn what he can about the ways of the world. Silas went on his first “spirit hunt” at the age of 6. Children of his age were allowed to accompany the older boys and girls more to feel involved and learn what they would need to do in future hunts where they would be expected to lead. When the older children came running home from the beaches spinning tall tales the elders, along with “The Father of the People” (high shaman) half heartedly followed them. Only to discover 6 year old Silas sitting cross legged in the sand with the jawbone of a moderately sized Gyorg laid across his lap. Upon questioning, Silas simply stated that he had claimed the big fish's breath and convinced it to come ashore where he stabbed it repeatedly with a crude stone dagger. All stab wounds proved to be non-fatal. It seems Silas only cut the beast to harvest the jawbone and to keep it from returning to the water before it suffocated. Shocked and slightly awed, the Father of the People took the young boy under his wing from that point on as his apprentice. After nearly 25 years with the boy become man, the Father of the People felt that he had no more to teach Silas and that Silas was still unfit to take his place as Father. Fortune smiles upon the old shaman in the form of a foreign ship arriving on their shores. The traders as they called themselves, agreed to let Silas voyage with them to expand his knowledge. It is on that ship that Silas has traveled across the Great Sea and arrives in our story.